Covenant With Hell
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: In desperation to save his love, Rin, Sesshomaru makes a dark pact. What dark deed does the pact demand? One thing is sure, if Sesshomaru fails the pact, Rin's soul shall be claimed by the one who governs hell.
1. The Covenant

Divine Rose A/N: Well, here is my second story and once again Sess/Rin. I really planned on just Unlikely Love, but I got this idea and could not help, but write it.

Well, things that might be helpful to know is that this story is an AU set in the medieavl era. And this story is greatly influenced by Valkryie Profile, which is based on Norse mythology, as well as this story. So, it is set in Scandinavia and the outfits all have a victorian flair. And this tale shall mainly be a bitter sweet romance between Sess & Rin.

And this story is dedicated to both sfdmoment and icegirljenni! Especially Ment, who posts this! Love you both! And you two are just awesome!

* * *

Prologue: The Covenant of the Plume

Across the fields of war echo the songs of fighting men:

"No glory as great  
Does a warrior await,  
No nobler be any than he,  
That meets his fate,  
At Valhalla's gate  
On the wings of the Valkyrie."

A battleground of dead warriors lay not long after the battle fought. Many laid dead at the ruins of the recently destroyed keep. Brave warriors that were no longer...

Then pale blue armored boots landed on the ground. Walking amongst the dead was a beautiful woman with part way braided silver locks that reached past her waist. She was clad in pale blue armor and a white skirt. With a feathered helmet adorning her head and a sword by her side completed her look.

She soon came to a slain warrior, who wore the most prominent armor. She looked down at him with something akin to sad eyes. Soon though, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. The words unheard...

Straightening up, the warriors soul came forth and floated above the woman's head. She looked up and wings sprouted on her back. She flew up and the soul entered her heart. She flew away, leaving a feather floating down to the warrior's body...

O'er the battle grim,  
The Valkyrie presides,  
Brave souls upon her wings,  
To Asgard forth she rides.

Minions of the gods,  
Einherjar dubbed are they,  
In Valhalla toasting every night,  
The battles of each day.

"The Chooser of the Slain,"  
"Battle Maiden" be her names,  
Yet to others has the Valkyrie,  
To those whose kin she claims.

To the widows and the orphans,  
An Angel of Death is she,  
The Thief of Their Beloved,  
The Accursed Valkyrie.

And so begins a tale,  
Of vengeance and betrayal,  
Destiny by sinner sought,  
Tragedy by power wrought.

A demon lord was cradling the dead body of a frail, mortal girl in his arms. He wore a long fancy black coat with red designs. As well, his pants and boots were white. He was the feared heir of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru. The girl had long knee length black hair and wore a silk, light pink dress. She was very beautiful, but extremely fragile and sickly looking. And this feared lord held a the young, fragile girl with tender care.

Rin...

That was the girl who was the only one whom the demon lord cared for. And here she was dead. The demon lord did not shed tears, but anyone could see his unbearable pain that he felt for the lost of the girl. She was dead and he could do nothing to save her...

Sesshomaru: All because of that...

Sesshomaru: "I shall not let it be like this."

In a flash Sesshomaru appeared in darkness, alone.

Unknown: "The fire of passion burns bright in you. Such rage you bare over the death of that girl, Demon..."

"Who speaks?"

"Nifleheim's frost shall cool your anger. It shall at the very least chill that girl."

"My fire shall burn and yours she shall never be."

"Indeed your soul is consumed by flames of rage. Your zeal is genuine. That fragile girl must mean a great deal to you. Hm. Shall you save her? That mortal girl, whose life is so easily snatched? She whose time is not for long? At any moment can be snuffed out?"

"?"

"I shall grant you my power."

"Who are you? How dare you insult me."

"A ha ha ha... It is of no consequence. Well? What say you?"

"No. You are a fool to think I would accept help from one of the likes of you."

"You can not bring her back. Even that sword, Tenseiga has failed to. What can you do?"

"I shall find a way. I shan't lower myself to associate with you."

"Then are you going to let that girl stay among the dead? I can bring her back to you. I assure you."

"!"

"And I can assure you she shall live. That girl shall live as long as our covenant is strong. Her life I guarantee."

"..."

"Her protection and life I promise thee. Her life be fragile, but never taken. So, what shall it be? Shall you be the cause of that girl's life to be snatched away so soon in life. Especially one as pure as she?"

"...Let it be done..."

"A covenant we now have forged."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at Rin. She was still lifeless...

After long moments of staring at Rin, Sesshomaru gently place a kiss on her lips. She did not wake still...

Sesshomaru: "..."

In a flash of light a feather appeared in Sesshomaru's hand. He stared long at it.

Sesshomaru: "..."

Unknown: "A ha ha ha ha ha..."

"The covenant..."

Meanwhile...

Voice of Dark: "Grrr..."

Unknown: "Never have I heard you growl with hunger so, my pet."

"GRRR..."

"Is that's your true heart's desire?"

"GRRROWL!"

"Then you shall have it!"

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think of that? Confusing? Rin shall be resurrected. Don't worry. This story is mainly about Sess and all he does for his love, Rin. Which is very extroadinary. It's going to be mainly a dark bitter sweet romance between the two.

Diro!


	2. Sesshomaru And Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Divine Rose A/N: **This chapter takes place before the first. I shall be working back to what happened in the 1st chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru and Rin

* * *

A huge castle towered in the skies in Asgard, the place of floating land amongst the clouds, with bridges that connect them. The castle was very impressive and expensive looking. It had huge spiral towers of a gold hue, with intricate cravings of warriors. It was Valhalla, the home of Odin, lord of the gods, belonging to the Aesir race.

The huge doors of the throne room swung open and in walked the silver haired woman. She was now in a medieval dress, but with an expensive necklace.

In the extravagant and very impressive throne room was Odin, on his throne. He had one elbow propped on the arm of his elegant chair, with his head resting on it. He had short silver hair wearing grey suit and red cape. He was obviously very powerful.

On his left was Freya, who was floating in air. She looked young and beautiful, with long blonde hair. She was in a green dress, that was mid thigh. She wore green gloves and a white and green hair ornament. Her green boots were special and allowed her to float all of the time. She was the second most powerful Aesir, after Odin. She looked very cold and strict. Very unflinching and sure of herself.

The silver haired woman walked up to Odin and knelt.

Woman: "I am here, Lord Odin, at your service."

Freya: "Stand, Lenneth. You have no need to kneel before us like a dweller of Midgard."

"I understand."

Lenneth gracefully stood. Freya vanished then reappeared in front of Lenneth and hugged her, which was uncharacteristic of her.

Freya: "I rejoice to see you again! You have been missed."

Frey was unusually joyful. One could not tell if she was genuine or not with that. And Lenneth seemed shocked at Freya's cheerfulness, but quickly hid it. Odin however never changed.

Lenneth: "And you."

Odin: "Lenneth Valkyrie. I would not summon you, the greatest of the three goddesses who govern destiny, without good cause."

"Yes, my lord."

"The head of Mimir has told me that she who the netherworld govern, Mistress Hel of Niflheim stirs."

Lenneth gained a shocked look at those words.

Lenneth: "Mistress Hel!"

Odin: "There has been signs of Hel's guard dog, Garm, growing in unrest of late. Surely Hel is planning something. You are to perform your duty as the Valkyrie."

Lenneth recomposed herself and nodded.

Lenneth: "It is my honor, Lord Odin... To serve you."

Odin: "I expect great things from you. Very well then, Freya..."

Freya turned to Odin and gave a knowing smile with a quick nod.

Freya: "Yes, my lord."

Then Freya raised her hand while Lenneth knelt.

Wings appeared from Lenneth's back. Then came together to shield her from view. Her dress vanished to be replaced by her pale blue and gold armor of her Valkyrie form. She stood up with grace as soon as it was done.

Odin: "Lenneth, be wary, I sense something is amiss. Hel is planning something devious. Be on your guard."

Lenneth: "Yes, my lord."

Freya: "You have, but recently awakened. Be careful, Lenneth."

Lenneth turned to Freya and gave a respectful nod.

Lenneth: "I shall."

Then Lenneth vanished in a flash of light and feathers. As soon as she was gone Freya turned to Odin, with all cheerfulness gone. Obviously this was her true self.

Freya: "Lord Odin, it appears Lenneth remembers nothing. She shows no sign of her love for him."

Odin finally changed expression, closing his eyes, and with a sigh opened them.

Odin: "As we planned. She need not fall for that demon lord."

* * *

In this time the gods of Asgard was threatened of war by Mistress Hel and the gods of the nether region.

The Aesir also saw it fit to wage war on Brahms and his host of the undead, roaming the land of Midgard, the world below.

Years ago the demons grew tired of the Aesir and their act of superiority, unstabling the fragile peace between them.

The demons claimed the gods were acting superior than them and was trying to order them to do their bidding. The Aesir denied this claim, even though it was true, claiming the demons were just too prideful of their 'meager' power. And that set off the war between them. Thus tearing the world asunder, making life rough for the mortals.

It was a dark time with many deaths especially that of mortals. They feared the demons and hoped for the gods to end their 'tyranny'.  
Demons ruled Midgard while the Aesir ruled Asgard and thus the battle was fierce. But neither side was about to quit the bloody campaign.

High level demons bred with high level demonesses to produce the strongest offspring possible to gain more advantage. Thus demon mating became a top priority and more high level demons were born than ever before.

Now more than ever a demon, especially a high level demon, and a human mating was forbidden.

And this story is about the first born and only full blood son of the demon lord leading the war, and his one and only love, a mere, fragile human girl.

Their tale reaps tragedy upon tragedy as the demon lord heir does what ever he can to keep the little human by his side. Even the most unforgivable.

So, shall tragedy be the fate of these two lovers, or shall they gain what they desire? That being, only to be together for all of eternity. The answer only lies at the end of this tale...

* * *

Destiny by sinner sought,  
Tragedy by power wrought.

* * *

In a small sized farm house, Rin laid in bed in her silk night dress. She was sickly and frail looking, but despite that she still was an extraordinary beauty. And if she didn't looked so pale, her beauty would be even more divine.

The things in the room looked far too impressive and expensive to be that belonging in a house such as this. Especially Rin's silk night dress and bedding was too fine to be bought by her family.

The village Rin lived in was quite prosperous and known as the kingdom of Artolia. A beautiful village that was very powerful. She was a mere commoner, though, but born an exceptional beauty, not common amongst of her low social standing.

At the sounds of hooves Rin looked out the window at the night sky and smiled. Her smile was beautiful, but weak. Though her joy could easily seen.

Meanwhile...

Across moonlit night a ball of light traveled at an amazing speed. It raced through the sky and landed not far from a quaint farm house. The bright, white light, slowly dissipated and took the form of the demon lord, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was a very powerful heir to a extremely powerful noble demon house. As such he was expected to rule it someday. He was also very beautiful, feminine in a way, but still masculine. And because of this he was very sought after by women. His father and mother wanted him to mate with the best noble demoness, but Sesshomaru couldn't care less. He paid the demonesses of the court no heed, for only one female held his attention...

Sesshomaru looked intently at the quaint little farm house on the modest side of the village. One window was lit by an oil lamp, burning bright. The light played on the tree nearby casting an eerie effect. There was no other signs of anybody within, but obviously the lamp was all Sesshomaru needed.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru strode over to the window. He jumped through and landed softly inside without a sound. He looked around and his eyes landed on a bed that was inhabited.

He went over to the bed and looked down at the small girl, Rin. She had a smile on her face as she looked up at him, not bothering to even sit up.

Sesshomaru immediately took Rin's hand and pressed a light kiss to it. He then looked up at her softly.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, how are you feeling?"

Rin's weak smile grew even wider at Sesshomaru's tenderness towards her. She was after all the only one to see this side of the demon lord.

Rin: "I feel better than yesterday. Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out some herbs from his inner coat pocket.

Sesshomaru: "I brought you, your herbs."

Rin smiled a warm, grateful smile.

Rin: "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru set the herbs down on the nightstand and looked back at the clearly sick girl. There was tenderness in his eyes, that only Rin could see. It was saved only for her after all.

Sesshomaru: "Do you feel like you can go anywhere or must you remain here today?"

Rin tried to sit up, but seeing her difficulty Sesshomaru gently pushed her back down. She looked up at his eyes which held concern and a little scolding for her.

Sesshomaru: "Don't strain yourself. We shall stay here."

Rin was about to protest, but Sesshomaru would not let that be.

Sesshomaru: "I don't mind staying here. Sometimes I like it best. Besides no one shall disturb us here."

Rin merely smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru returned it with a slight smile of his own, before taking off his long coat, and getting in bed beside Rin. He immediately wrapped an arm around her and pulled her snugly to his side. He pressed a light kiss to her lips before resting his head against the headboard.

The two lovers laid there in comfortable silence for awhile. Rin suddenly looked up at the demon lord, who merely looked down at her and raised a slender eyebrow in questioning.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, why me?"

Sesshomaru obviously knew what she meant, but wasn't going to answer easy.

Sesshomaru: "Why you, what?"

Rin: "You know... Why did you choose me? Why do you love me? You hail from the most powerful house of demons and are expected to become the greatest demon of all time. You could have any woman you desire..."

Rin paused before going on, clearly this was hard for her, and her next words came out as a mere whisper.

Rin: "But you are with me... I'm a sick girl, whose life can end at any moment and yet here you are here with me. I am considered a bad omen, bad luck. I have been cast off. I am so weak that I am bedridden most of the time. I can't even bare children for my disease. Yet you want me. Someone who is worthless-"

Anger flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes at that remark.

Sesshomaru: "Never say you're worthless!"

Rin immediately stopped and looked up at the slightly irritated demon lord. He had anger in his eyes still, but not with her. Never with her. But soon his expression softened, though none other than Rin could tell just how much.

Sesshomaru: "None of that matters. It never did..."

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru hugged Rin tighter.

Sesshomaru: "Besides you should not sell yourself short. You are a beauty beyond compare. Any man would want your hand."

Rin blushed at that. Then Sesshomaru looked deeply into her eyes, who immediately locked eyes with him. Her blush deepened at the intense look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "You are right about something..."

Rin, mesmerized, stared into Sesshomaru's golden orbs, that were filled with tenderness and love for her. She could not look away.

Sesshomaru: "I can have any woman I desire. I desire you. And you are mine."

Rin: "Sess-"

Rin words were cut short by Sesshomaru capturing her lips in a passionate, but gentle kiss. When Rin needed air, the demon lord broke away. He pulled her even tighter to himself and rested his cheek on top of her head. There was a few moments of silence.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, I remember the day we met so clearly..."

Sesshomaru: "So does this Sesshomaru, Rin..."

* * *

A/N: Well, I shall have the flashback next chapter. And that scene at the beginning with Odin, Freya, and Lenneth is very important. It shall explain a lot later on and without it some things would be rather confusing. And who was the demon lord that Odin mentioned that Lenneth loved? You'll just have to wait and see!

Odin, Freya, and Lenneth are from Valkyrie Profile. But Odin, Freya, and what Lenneth is are from Norse mythology as well. And the poems in the first chapter I got from Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume.

Diro!


	3. Destined Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Time Flower was updated before this story, because Time Flower got the most reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3: Destined Meeting

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin laid on the bed, in comfortable silence. Rin was snuggled to Sesshomaru's side and looked perfectly content. Suddenly she looked up at her lover with a questioning gaze.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, I am so happy I came upon you that day."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

* * *

*Flashback*

Rin was running through the woods, every so often looking over her shoulder in fright. The forest was thick and full of vines.

There was something entirely different with this Rin than the present one. It was the fact that she did not look sick at all. She had a healthy glow, but she was filled with fright than the happiness than shone now, dispite the dreaded disease that was inflicted upon her.

Rin ran and ran, her heart pounding and breath labored. She suddenly stopped, trying to catch her breath. She looked behind her at what she left behind that was no longer in sight.

Rin: _I can't let them find me. I shan't marry that lord. No matter what my uncle does._

Silent tears begun to run down Rin's cheeks as she thought about earlier that day...

* * *

*Flashback*

Rin was sitting in the living room of her home. Though it probably didn't feel like her home. A middle aged couple on the couch by her, and across them a not-so-young lord. He was eyeing Rin with obvious lust.

Rin's head was hanging low, as to avoid the gaze of the abnoxious human lord. She looked on the verge of tears, but held them back in obvious fear. The couple nor the lord seemed to notice nor care about her distress as they talked on.

Rin: _Why must my uncle and aunt do this to me. Being their beaten servant, sleeping in a shack, is far better than this._

Rin looked down at her fancy dress in dismay. It, obviously, was one made to please a man's eye and show off her womanly assets. Some of her cleavage showef to entice a man to stare. And the lord did stare there.

Rin looked up in fear, at the young. There was nothing pleasing about him. He was balding and was pot belly. He, in fact, looked older than her aunt and uncle. Though it was obvious that he was very powerful and very wealthy, resulting in being able to get any young beauty at the right price.

The lord soon gaze at her and gave her a smile, full of lust, that was meant to be seductive. But for Rin, that was the scariest thing, and she quickly looked down, clasping her hands together. She then tried to listen in on the conversation.

Lord: "Well, I can assure you, that you shall get a hefty price for giving me the hand of your young niece. Anything at all, I shall give you for this young beauty. It really is nothing compared to having her at my side, raising my young."

Rin's body went cold, eventhough she knew that was what he wanted, but still to hear it was terrifying and disgusting. Though Rin's aunt and uncle gave each other a pleased smile, obviously they were favorable of the match.

Rin: _Why? Ever since I reached my 13th birthday men have been calling on us, asking for my hand. Uncle and Auntie, who had made me their slave, suddenly acted like I was their beloved niece, dressing me in fancy gowns, and making deals with young lords that wished for my hand. Though this lord is the worse that anyone that has come. Forget about being old enough to be my father. He's old enough to be my grandfather! Oh Mom, Dad, I miss you so much..._

Then a flash of Sesshomaru standing amdist a burning village, using his poison whip to decimate his enemies flashed through Rin's mind. She immediately shook her head.

Rin: _How can he save me this time. He doesn't even know who I am. And why would he. He's a powerful demon and I'm just a human, what he obviously dispise. Oh, but how I wish he would..._

Uncle: "Well, I find all of this agreeable. Well, then you can have her."

Rin's body went rigged, while the lord gained a victorious smirk.

Lord: "Then I shall be back to pick up your niece tomorrow."

Rin just sat there in shellshock.

Rin: _Tomorrow my life shall end..._

Later that night...

Rin was in her room, still dressed up. She looked over at the door, nervously, as she stood by the window. She closed her eyes and thook a deep breath, offering up a silent prayer.

Rin: _Here I go. This is the only chance I have. I can nit stay and marry that man. And maybe, I shall even find him..._

The image of Sesshomaru flashed in her mind. Her cheeks immediately reddened. She shook her head to get rid of the image.

Rin: _No! Don't think like that! I probably shan't ever see him again._

That last thought wrenched her heart, but she did not dwell on it. She quietly snuck out her bedroom window and entered the darkness...

*Flashback ends*

* * *

Rin stood in the forest, still trying to catch her breath. Her dress was, miraculously, undamaged. She then straightened up and looked ahead.

Rin: _I have to continue on. If I tarry, I may get caught._

With that Rin continued on. She walked through the forest, moving vines aside and stepping over tree roots the whole way.

Suddenly Rin came out of the trees and to a large field of blue lilies. They were gorgeous and seem to shine as the full moon shone upon them. Petals and pollen blew around in the air.

But that's not what caught Rin's eye. Up ahead, the lilies were stained red with blood... Rin's eyes widened as she saw the figure in the middle of the blood stained flowers. Her mind, immediately, went back to the image Sesshomaru.

Rin: _It's him! The demon, who saved me!_

Rin stared at Sesshomaru several good long minutes. He was just laying there, with his eyes closed. A large wound in his chest, seeping blood. The blood continued to flow steadily with no signs of slowing down. Sesshomaru looked to be in very bad shape.

Rin: _I have to help him!_

Rin, then, looked at the lilies of the enormous field. Her eyes widened at realization at what they were.

Rin: _They're Weeping Lilies! This must be Weeping Lily Meadow. Oh dear. If I inhale the pollen, it shall kill me. What am I to do?_

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and her eyes lit with determination.

Rin: _I shall help him. I must. I owe him my life. And besides dieing is better than being married off to that horrible lord._

With a determined nod, Rin ran into the meadow, immediately going to Sesshomaru's side. She dropped down to her knees and instantly began checking his wounded chest. Then she saw it. There, on his chest was a silver relic in an ancient rune.

Rin: _This relic must be whu he can't heal. Demon's are made weak to it's powers and that's must be why he can't heal. I must get it out, or he'll die!_

Rin reached out and grabbed the relic, lodged in Sesshomaru's chest and began to pull and it slide out. Although if a demon were to try it wouldn't so much as budge.

Rin put the relic aside and immediately started cleaning Sesshomaru's wound. That's when two, glowing red eyes popped opened. The demon lord immediately sat up and growled at her.

Rin: "Aagh!"

Rin immediately pulled away from Sesshomaru and stared at him with obvious fear. Sesshomaru merely stared at her, but soon looked down at his wound. At that his eyes started turning back to their golden color.

Rin began to relax at that, but was still nervous. She watched as Sesshomaru looked over at the relic and then back at her. Her breath caught at his gaze on her. She watched in awe as the demon lord surveyed his surrounding and them looked back at her with questioning eyes, which was the only place he showed any emotion and that was only small at that. Rin soon became nervous under his gaze as he stared at her analytically.

Sesshomaru: "Human, why did you help me? Your pathetic kind wish for our demise by the Aesir hand, and with my death your prayers would be answered with the Aesir victorious. Yet, you help me. You even venture in here, which I'm sure to know the consequences. Do you wish to die?"

Rin: "I just-"

Suddenly Rin's eyes drooped and she began to fall to the ground. Without thinking, Sesshomaru immediately grapped her before she could hit the ground. He knelt, holding her, just gazing at her.

Sesshomaru: _Even this Sesshomaru must admit she is a beauty. No demoness can compare._

Sesshomaru continued gazing at the beauty in his arms, who had her eyes closed. After a few moments he shook her awake. With much effort, Rin opened her eyes and looked at him.

Sesshomaru: "Mortal, before the lilies' pollen claims your life. Tell me. Why did you help me? Why would you venture to a place you know shall kill you to save this Sesshomaru?"

Rin just smiled weakly.

Rin: "If I just fell asleep here, would I just slip away?"

Sesshomaru just stared at Rin, in silence. Not knowing what to think about that.

Rin: "I owe you my life. You saved me when I was, but a small girl. I would be dead if it wasn't for you. Though there were many times I wished I was rather dead than alive. But every time I almost gave into dispair your image would flash in mind, gaining me the strength to continue on. Now, I know why I had to live. It was to help you just now. My life means nothing. Just pain and dispair with a miserable future promising to be full of pain and crying. I much rather die helping you that greet that."

Rin took a break and looked up at Sesshomaru, who was just staring at her, not even knowing what to thing. But when she looked at him, even his breath caught when he saw her gaze directed at him, filled with adoration.

Tears began to fall freely down Rin's cheeks. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

Rin: "I can't stand it any longer! No matter how hard I tried... Uncle and Auntie never treated me with kindness! And now they are marrying me off to a middle aged lord, who only wants my body."

Sesshomaru: "..."

"Um, do you think we shall meet again one day?"

Sesshomaru looked down, but looked up at the sound of her voice.

Rin: "I'm so glad to have met you, Sesshomaru. But I have too many awful memories, that not even the ones of you can erase. I am so glad my final moments are with you. That I get to die in your arms. It is such bliss for me."

Sesshomaru was shocked at that and he just stared at the girl in his arms, whose light was slipping away..

Rin: "I just want to forget... Forget...it...all... Except for you, Sesshomaru. You are the only good memory I have..."

Then Rin's eyes closed and she slumped towards Sesshomaru. Her life now gone.

Sesshomaru just continued to stare at the little human girl. His eyes showed compassion for her. This was obviously the first time he ever felt that emotion. And it hit him full force.

After long moments of staring at her, Sesshomaru lowered his head and held Rin close to himself. He was mourning her. A girl he just met, but one that cared so much for him. It even hurt for him to watch her die. He ws confused at this, but brushed it away as he held her close, obviously wishing she did not die.

Then Sesshomaru's sword, Tenseiga, began to glow...

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: The next chapter shall contain second part of this flashback. Thanks for all that review! I love them!

Diro!


	4. Destined Meeting Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

DivineRose91: Well, here is the second part of the flashback.

* * *

Chapter 4: Destined Meeting part 2

* * *

Sesshomaru held Rin's lifeless body close to himself.

Sesshomaru: _Why do I feel this way about her? Why can't I just leave her body to rot? I don't care about her, do I? Impossible. This Sesshomaru cares for no one. But she..._

Then, Tenseiga began to glow...

Sesshomaru looked down at the sword, and just stared at it.

Sesshomaru: _Hm..._

Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga, which blade was glowing a pale blue. Now, with the sword's powers, the demon lord, could now see imps holding scythes, around Rin's body.

Sesshomaru: "Interesting."

Sesshomaru looked back at the imps.

Sesshomaru: _They are from the underworld._

Sesshomaru watched as the imps came closer and closer. He then made up his mind and sliced them with the Tenseiga, destroying them.

Afterward the imps were all destroyed, Sesshomaru held Rin even closer, staring at her intently. He heard a rhythmic beating, that sounded like a heart causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen. Ever so slowly, Rin opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Rin: "...Sesshomaru?"

At the sound of Rin's voice, Sesshomaru got over the shock, gaining his usual facade. He looked around at the meadow they still occupied.

Sesshomaru: _I must get her out of here. Or she shall die again._

Without a word Sesshomaru picked Rin up, while standing at the same time. Rin gave a startled yelp and clung to the demon lord.

Rin slowly looked up at Sesshomaru, with obvious embarrassment.

Rin: "Um, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, just merely flew up into the night sky. Rin held on to Sesshomaru for dear life, while looking around with scared eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Relax. I shan't let you fall."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and after a few moments visibly relaxed, causing Sesshomaru to smirk.

Rin: "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, but soon looked back ahead.

Sesshomaru: "Getting you away from Weeping Lily Meadow. You would have died again if we had stayed."

Rin: "Oh. So, you are actually concerned about me?"

Rin blushed and looked away at saying that, though Sesshomaru didn't change at all.

Sesshomaru: "For some reason..."

Rin smiled at that.

Rin: _At least he likes me..._

After awhile of flying in silence, Sesshomaru landed in a beautiful clearing in the woods by a waterfall. He set Rin down carefully. Then he walked off towards the waterfall, just staring at it, without moving.

Rin sat down on a nearby rock and gazed at the back of Sesshomaru.

Silence stretched on for an unknown length. It felt longer than it actually was.

Sesshomaru: "You mentioned your pain when you died. Tell me."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who had not even looked back at her when he had spoken. She soon looked down in shame.

Rin: "My life was good before my parents died. Though I don't remember it. My memories of my life all start with you."

That caused Sesshomaru to look behind him at Rin. He studied the girl, who refused to look at him.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, you spoke to me as if we had met before. Though I do not remember you in the least."

Rin smiled slightly.

Rin: "I would not expect you to. You never saw me as far as I know."

Sesshomaru raised a slender eyebrow in question.

Rin: "I was young at the time. Just a small child. You saved me while you were fighting. I was in a burning village. My parents had already died."

Sesshomaru gazed in silence at the girl, who had now become lost in her memories.

* * *

*Flashback*

In the countryside a once peaceful village was up in flames. Fire was everywhere consuming everything. The cause was the demons and the Aesir were battling, using the defenseless village as their battleground.

Burning corpses of mostly humans littered the village. And the cries of pain could be heard coming from the mortals that were caught in the fire or foolish enough to get in between the waging battle. It was a horrendous sight.

Underneath flaming rubble was Rin. She was sitting on the ground with tears streaming down her face. She was in danger of being burned alive, but there was no place for her to go. If she left the rubble she would be killed by the warring immortals. She just sat there and watched the bloody battle with frightened eyes.

Rin watched as blood flew everywhere and bodies were torn and burned to pieces. For such a young girl, it was very scarring.

Suddenly an Aesir charged right for Rin! He had his hand raised up to strike and had a sadistic grin on his face as he got closer to the young girl. His intent was clear and that was to kill Rin in cold blood.

Rin's eyes widened in fear, but no sound escaped her lips, for she was so frightened. All she could do was watch as the supposed god got closer to her. Rin closed her eyes awaiting her doom.

Suddenly a glowing, pale green whip raced through the sky, slicing the Aesir, charging at Rin, in half.

Rin slowly opened her eyes, to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her. He did not so much as look at her nor acknowledged her presence.

Rin stared up at Sesshomaru in awe. She watched, silently, as he single handed won the battle for the demons, causing the Aesir to temporarily retreat.

Thus with the battle over the fire soon burned out. Rin was the only survivor in her village. All thanks to Sesshomaru, who unintentionally saved her life.

*Flashback ends*

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Rin as tears silently rolled down her face from repeating the sad tale.

Rin: "That is where my life seemed to begin and end all at the same time."

Sesshomaru: "Ho come?"

Rin further turned her head away.

Rin: "I was sent to my aunt and uncle to live after soldiers found me. They did not want a child to say the least. And they themselves had never had one. Well, to say the least, they hated me. They treated me as one of their slaves and forced me to live in a run down shack."

Sesshomaru eyed Rin's dress and raised a questioning eyebrow. He saw how the dress was and out of respect for her he only glanced at the chest area.

Sesshomaru: "The dress?"

Rin: "Well, when I turned thirteen they started dressing me up like this. Lord came wanting my hand."

Sesshomaru didn't seemed the least bit pleased with that information.

Sesshomaru: _I rather she was wearing a more decent dress, so those pathetic mortal men couldn't see her like that._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that thought.

Sesshomaru: _Why do I care? It just irks me. Why...?_

Sesshomaru looked Rin over. She was just sitting there, looking so weak... The demon lord had to look away.

Sesshomaru: "How old are you?"

Rin: "Four-teen"

"I see. ...What did you men by your future promised to me painful?"

Rin buried her face in her hands.

Rin: "They had arranged for me to marry a middle aged lord that's old enough to be my grandfather. He was coming tomorrow to take me away. To him I am nothing, but a toy to satisfy his lusts."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously and they hinted red in anger.

Rin: "That's why I ran away."

Rin began to sob into her hands. Sesshomaru eyes changed to compassionate, for the moment all anger leaving, as he watched Rin cry her heart out.

Sesshomaru: "..."

Rin just sat there crying, oblivious to everything around her, except the sound of her tears and heartache.

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed forward and crushed into a strong embrace. She looked up to see Sesshomaru's face close to hers. Rin just stared in shock at the demon lord. Her eyes were wide and full of questioning.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's lips crashed down onto Rin's. Rin's eyes widened. She definitely wasn't expecting that. But she soon closed her eyes, giving into the kiss. Sesshomaru smirked when he felt her surrender to him. He immediately deepened the kiss, turning it into a passionate one.

When Sesshomaru sensed Rin needed air he broke the kiss, but kept his face just a few inches from her. Rin just stared up at him in a daze.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru just claimed Rin's lips again in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone on Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin, fast asleep, was tucked into Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru was of course awake for he didn't need sleep. He just spent the time gazing down at Rin. As he caught her scent his eyes clouded with concern.

Sesshomaru: _This scent. No. The lilies' couldn't have..._

Soon Rin woke up and looked up at the demon lord, instantly smiling at him. It was the smile that melted his ice cold heart. He pressed a brief kiss to her temple, then leaned back.

Sesshomaru: "Sleep well?"

Rin: "Yes, thank you."

"Good. I am sending you back home."

Rin's eyes widened and she began to panic.

Rin: "Wha- Why?"

Sesshomaru held a finger to Rin's lips to silence her.

Sesshomaru: "Don't worry I shall command them to treat you well. They shan't dare hurt you or give your hand to anyone. If they so as try they shall face my wrath. And I shall provide for you. There is no need to worry. It is just the only place I can think of. Or else I would not send you back there."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few moments. Just content to be with each other.

Rin: "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "Hn?"

"I feel so weak today. Do you know why?"

Sesshomaru just looked down at Rin, who was looking at him, questioningly.

Sesshomaru: _So, it is true._

Sesshomaru looked down at the smiling human in his arms. He leaned forward and captured her lips once more.

* * *

Sesshomaru, carrying Rin bridle style, walked into Rin's home. Her aunt, uncle, and the lord all stared in complete shock. This was all they could say as they saw the legendary demon lord, knowing exactly who he is:

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru immediately glared at the lord. Tremendous fear was evident in him.

Sesshomaru: "You shan't have her. And you better leave before I lop off your head."

The lord ran for his life all the while trembling with fright. For a war lord he was not brave in the least.

Sesshomaru then turned his icy gaze at Rin's aunt and uncle.

Sesshomaru: "You shan't try to marry Rin off ever. And you better not treat her as a slave. And you better not make her work. Ever. You shall treat her with fine care no matter what. If you don't comply you both shall die brutal, painful deaths."

The aunt and uncle nodded.

Uncle: "Of course, Milord."

Sesshomaru sent them both another icy glare before turning, and leaving parting words.

Sesshomaru: "I shall come often. And I shall know if you go against your word."

The aunt and uncle audibly gulped.

Sesshomaru went up the stared and picked the best room as her new room.

Rin: "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin looked around the large room then back at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Uh, this isn't my room."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with amusement in his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "It is now."

The sound of Sesshomaru's voice sent obvious shivers up Rin's spine, causing Sesshomaru to smirk.

Sesshomaru then strode to the bed and laid Rin, gently on top of it. He even tucked her in with care before sitting on the edge of the bed by her.

Sesshomaru: "I shall come every night I can."

Rin smiled brightly.

Rin: "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin: "...Um, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes?"

"Can you stay with me tonight."

Sesshomaru let a small smile to slip.

Sesshomaru: "I was planning to."

Rin looked away blushing while Sesshomaru got into bed besides her. He pulled her, snugly, to his side. He then leaned over and captured Rin's lips for another kiss.

Rin: _I can't believe Sesshomaru is so affectionate with me. After all these years of hoping he would save me. He has and so much more. It's like a dream..._

Sesshomaru: _What is coming shall be hard. I know she shall forever be ill with this dreaded disease of mortals. But I do not care. This Sesshomaru shall see to it she stays by my side. Always._

With those thoughts, Sesshomaru deepened the kiss.

*Flashback ends*

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin continued to lay in comfortable silence with the beautiful memories. Rin's head, contentedly laid on Sesshomaru's chest. She soon looked up at him. Sesshomaru looked back down at his fragile lover.

Rin: "It wasn't long I became deathly ill. I thought you would leave be for good. But you stayed by my side."

Sesshomaru's arm tightened around Rin's waist.

Sesshomaru: "Of course, I wouldn't leave you. This Sesshomaru could never."

Rin smiled and Sesshomaru placed a quick kiss on her lips. He leaned back and looked at her with saddened eyes, that only Rin could tell was sad.

Sesshomaru: "I must leave. I must go into battle at first light. I don't know when I shall return. But I shall as soon as I can."

Rin smiled sadly.

Rin: "I look forward to your return."

Sesshomaru nodded. He then reached over and got a box out of his coat, while Rin watched curiously. He calmly opened it and showed it to Rin. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside the box was a fancy necklace with a heart shaped stone with a precious jewel in the center.

Rin: "It's beautiful... Oh Sesshomaru, thank you. It's wonderful..."

Sesshomaru just turned it the heart around and showed her the engraving on the back. It said: "Prinsess". Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, questioningly.

Rin: "Princess is spelled wrong."

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "No, it's not."

Rin gained and even more questionably look while Sesshomaru became smug. He calmly covered the "P" and showed it to Rin again. Rin just stared.

Sesshomaru: "It's your name with the beginning of mine and with the "P" added it spells: prinsess."

Rin smiled brightly up at Sesshomaru at realization and he smiled back. He then gently put the necklace on his small lover. They shared a knowing glance before leaning towards each other.

Sesshomaru and Rin shared one last passionate kiss, before Sesshomaru got up to leave. He went to the window, but turned to her before jumping out. Rin smiled at him and he returned it with his small one. Then Sesshomaru was gone with the wind.

Neither of them knew that this would be the last time they would see each other like this. The next being a heart wrenching meeting. And the last if Sesshomaru would not agree to the most dark covenant there is...

* * *

DivineRose91: Okay, the next chapter shall contain the pact and then Sesshomaru shall start doing his dark deed. Hehe. And I know Sess & Rin kissed a lot. But this is a romance and they are a little lovesick. And I know they got together fast, but like I said this isn't a story of how they get together. It's one of the lengths Sesshomaru is willing to go to, to keep Rin by his side.

Thanks for the reviews as always! I love them!:D

Diro!


	5. The Dark Covenant Forged

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Valkyrie Profile

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Well, here is the next chapter as promised. The covenant shall be forged in this one.:)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dark Covenant Forged

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on a cliff, overlooking an old battleground, which would soon to be the sight of a bloody battle, yet again. The land was bleak, and lifeless. An indescribable melancholy hung in the air. The very wind seemed to echo the pains of death.

Sesshomaru just looked off into the horizon awaiting the Aesir that had yet to come. Suddenly Rin's face flashed before his mind as well as Lenneth's.

Sesshomaru: _Rin looks so much like her._

Flashes of Freya, and what looked like Lenneth in black armor flashed in his mind. As well as the relic that was used to wound him, causing him and Rin to meet.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at the memory.

Sesshomaru: _Rin is nothing like that backstabbing witch though._

Suddenly the clouds rumbled and a deathly win began to blow. The entire landscape becoming dark.

Sesshomaru immediately looked up at the clouds. An army of Aesir warriors were in the sky. They were all battle ready. All with anticipation of the fight to come.

Sesshomaru watched them advance for a few moments before turning to look behind him. There stood a whole army of demons ready to back him up. They all matched the Aesir in anticipation for the battle which promised to be bloody.

Sesshomaru: "Move out."

Demons: "Yes, Milord!"

And with that Sesshomaru took to the sky, transforming into a giant, white demon dog as he did so. Following behind was hi faithful army. The next battle had begun...

* * *

Rin was laying in her bed, looking out her windows at the darkened skies. It had been days since she last saw Sesshomaru, and a worried expression was written all across her face.

Rin: _That must be where Sesshomaru is fighting. Oh please be careful Please, come back._

Rin closed her eyes as silent tears slipped from them.

Suddenly Rin's door opened with a bang. Rin jerked up and looked with frightened eyes. Standing in the door was her aunt and uncle. They both had cruel and sadistic smiles on their faces. At the sight of that Rin shrink back in fear.

Uncle: "Your precious demon lord hasn't been here in a few days."

Aunt: "Yes, he must have gotten bored of you."

Rin eyes widened even more as more fear settled upon her.

Rin: "N-no, he's off fighting the Aesir."

The uncle spat in disgust and rage.

Uncle: "Then he should die in that battle. It's those blasted demons' fought the land is barren like it is. They should all die! Then the gods shall be able to answer our prayers and bestow upon us fertile land and crops. Our lives shall be great once more when they are victorious!"

Rin: "No! You're wrong! The gods see us as no more than tools! They were trying to subdue the demons. They were wronging them. The Aesir forced the demons to fight to protect themselves."

The uncle scoffed,

Uncle: "Lies! That demon lord is the air to throne of all living demons on Midgard. Once his old man kicks the bucket, he'll rule. He fed you those lies to win ya over to their side. All he wanted was your body, admit it!"

Rin looked at her aunt and uncle in bewilderment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Rin: "No! Sesshomaru loves me! He would never just want my body!"

The aunt sneered.

Aunt: "Of course he does. Your body is all any man would desire from a unrefined brat like you."

Rin: "No, we haven't even..."

"Don't lie to us! Your body is the only thing you have going for you. We had planned to turn you into a prostitute if that lord hadn't showed up. But then HE had to show us."

Uncle: "Yes, that accursed demon lord had to show up then claiming you. If he hadn't we would be so filthy rich right now."

Rin stared at her aunt and uncle in total shock. It was apparent she was unaware of the former prostitute plan for her.

Uncle: "But that's all in the past. Nobody wants a wench claimed by a demon."

Rin eyes widened as her uncle strode to her, grabbing her hair. He yanked on it hard and started hauling the poor girl away...

* * *

Sesshomaru was in humanoid form, singlehandedly, fighting off Aesirs with his trusted Bakusaiga. He was in a dense forest filled with all kinds of dangers than just the demons and Aesir fighting. Even though Sesshomaru was outnumbered ten to one he was still winning. And quite easily too.

As Sesshomaru finished off the last Aesir the wind blew in his direction. It carried a scent that caused his eyes to widened. Images of Rin flashed before his eyes.

Sesshomaru: _Rin!_

Sesshomaru immediately turned and took off to the skies. His fellow demons called out to him, but he neither heard nor cared. He kept going towards Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed in an old battleground by an old keep in ruin. Huge swords and all other types of weapons were standing up, stuck in the ground. The weapons were everywhere. Oddly the grass was a beautiful green color. The sky was a deep, gorgeous blue. The place was glowing and lights danced all around. But despite all of this death hung in the air.

Sesshomaru walked amongst the fallen warriors weapons, a destination made clear. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in shock at what laid before him.

Rin laid unmoving on the ground. Fresh, red blood, from inflicted wounds, covering her night gown. The blood flowed to the ground, causing the grass to turn red. Rin just laid there, lifeless.

Sesshomaru rushed to Rin side, kneeling besides her. He gently picked her up and cradled her to himself. He looked at her with anguish written in his eyes. She was still breathing, though it was pained and labored.

Sesshomaru: "Rin..."

Rin struggled to open her eyes. She looked up at her demon lord and smiled a very weak smile. It didn't help Sesshomaru at all. That pain filled smile only made his heart sink more.

Rin: "Sesshomaru... I'm...so...glad...you're...here..."

Sesshomaru: "Rin..."

"...I'm...not...going to...make it..."

Desperation began to fill Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Don't talk like that! You shall live!"

Rin just smiled.

Rin: "...I...can't...Sesshomaru... ...It's...just...too...much..."

Sesshomaru: "Rin, just hold on."

Rin: "...I...can't..."

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. But nothing happened. Sesshomaru hardened his grip on the sword as he stared at Rin.

Sesshomaru: _Tenseiga. Why? Answer._

Rin: "...Sesshomaru..."

Rin's voice snapped Sesshomaru's concentration back to her. Pain filled the demon lord's eyes seeing his Rin in such a state.

Rin opened her eyes once more and looked at her demon lover.

Rin: "...Sesshomaru,...I...love...you. ...Our...time spent...together...has been...the most...wonderful...moments...of my...life... ...Sesshomaru...I shall...love you...for all..eternity..."

Rin drew her last breath and her body became still. Despite the horrific end of her life, she looked in peace.

Sesshomaru eyes widened as her stared at his lover's lifeless form.

Sesshomaru _I shall never see her smile or laugh again. No... This can't be... I would do anything to bring her back._

Sesshomaru bowed his head and clutched the body of his lover close.

Sesshomaru: _Nothing could ever be worth... The cost of Rin's life!_

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin in anguish and despair. Suddenly a fire of hatred and anger started burning in his eyes.

Sesshomaru: _All because of that-_

Sesshomaru: "I shall not let it be like this."

In a flash Sesshomaru appeared in darkness, alone. He looked around, but saw no one. It was just a black void. Suddenly a voice from nowhere could be heard...

Unknown: "The fire of passion burns bright in you. Such rage you bare over the death of that girl, Demon..."

Sesshomaru remained calm, despite all of this.

Sesshomaru: "Who speaks?"

Unknown: "Nifleheim's frost shall cool your anger. It shall at the very least chill that girl."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened.

Sesshomaru: "My fire shall burn and yours she shall never be."

Unknown: "Indeed your soul is consumed by flames of rage. Your zeal is genuine. That fragile girl must mean a great deal to you. Hm. Shall you save her? That mortal girl, whose life is so easily snatched? She whose time is not for long? At any moment can be snuffed out?"

Sesshomaru remained silent though questioning began to shine in his eyes.

Unknown: "I shall grant you my power."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at the self assured voice.

Sesshomaru: "Who are you? How dare you insult me."

Unknown: "A ha ha ha... It is of no consequence. Well? What say you?"

Sesshomaru: "No. You are a fool to think I would accept help from one of the likes of you."

"You can not bring her back. Even that sword, Tenseiga has failed to. What can you do?"

"I shall find a way. I shan't lower myself to associate with you."

"Then are you going to let that girl stay among the dead? I can bring her back to you. I assure you."

Sesshomaru eye widened in shock. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

Unknown: "And I can assure you she shall live. That girl shall live as long as our covenant is strong. Her life I guarantee."

Sesshomaru remained silent, his stoic expression returning.

Unknown: "Her protection and life I promise thee. Her life be fragile, but never taken. So, what shall it be? Shall you be the cause of that girl's life to be snatched away so soon in life. Especially one as pure as she?"

Sesshomaru looked down for awhile. He was obviously in deep thought. He thought back to all of the time he spent with Rin. Her joyous smiles were the most prevalent.

Sesshomaru: "...Let it be done..."

Unknown: "A covenant we now have forged."

* * *

Somewhere in darkness, chains crisscrossed all around the dark void. In the center of this deep darkness was a frightening woman. She had long silver and skin the color red. She wore an outfit that showed a lot of her breasts, but with a skirt that was long to cover her decomposing lower half, that was like a corpse.

Mistress Hel.

That was the woman. She was the ruler of the underworld, Niflheim. A dreadful woman indeed.

A pure white feather floated down, stopping between her raised hands. It was a feather from Lenneth's wings. The white feather soon turned black and the instant it did Mistress Hel's eyes flashed...

* * *

A/N: Okay, the deed that needs to be carried out to fulfill the pact was not in this chapter. I was planing it to be. Even got it written, but was taking too long, so it shall be in the next chapter. Sorry about that. I may complete the next chapter before working on Time Flower's next chapter since I have so much of it written and I did plan to have it in this chapter.

Diro!


	6. The Conditions of the Dark Covenant

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Valkyrie Profile.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Conditions of the Dark Covenant

* * *

Lenneth hovered, high in the skies, above the war-ridden land of Midgard. Her hands were held up and her eyes were shut in deep concentration.

Spiritual Concentration.

That was what Lenneth was in. She looked deep within herself and a light formed in between her hands. Suddenly voices filled with pain and wishes were heard...

Deep Male Voice: "That vile half breed is worth nothing. He deserves such a dishonorable death."

Female Voice: "No he doesn't!"

Male Voice: "Don't anger him. He'll kill you!"

Voices: "Worthless half breed. You should die! We're all better off if you're dead!"

Male Voice: "Thanks for liking me as a half demon."

Female Voice: "Don't leave me! Nooooooooooo!"

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at Rin. She was still lifeless. She had not moved at all. Sesshomaru's eyes regained their tender sadness.

After long moments of staring at Rin, Sesshomaru gently place a kiss on her lips. She did not wake still...

Sesshomaru just leaned back and continued to gaze at his beautiful lover...

Sesshomaru: "..."

In a flash of light a feather appeared in Sesshomaru's hand. He looked and stared long at it.

Sesshomaru: "..."

Unknown: "A ha ha ha ha ha..."

Sesshomaru's eyes shone with sudden realization, and one thing breathed through his lips:

Sesshomaru: "The covenant..."

?: "Hey! What are you doing here! I thought you had a battle with the Aesir to fight, Jerk! Or did you finally lose to them? You deserve it!"

Sesshomaru looked over to see his annoying half brother, Inuyasha with his friend Kagome by his side.

Inuyasha wore a red outfit, that was more practical than Sesshomaru's. It was a warrior's pants and a white shirt, with a red vest covering it. He had his sword with him as always.

Kagome wore a green archeress outfit. It was a vest covering a shirt, and a mini skirt. She had boots on with stockings coming up to her thighs. She had her bow in hand and a quiver of arrows on her back.

Sesshomaru gently laid Rin on the ground. He then calmly stood up and looked at the two intruders. He glared freezing ice daggers at them.

Sesshomaru: "What are you doing here, vile half breed?"

Inuyasha didn't respond for he noticed Rin lying on the ground. He looked up at his older brother and glared at him.

Inuyasha: "What did you do to her!"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha impassively.

Inuyasha: "I know you hate humans, but you didn't have to kill an innocent girl, Sesshomaru!"

Kagome then noticed Rin. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Kagome: "Oh my!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "I didn't do anything to her. Never to her..."

Inuyasha got irritated with that remark and drew his sword, which transformed into a giant fang.

Inuyasha: "Like I'll believe that garbage! Sesshomaru! Your life ends now!"

Inuyasha readied his sword and Kagome readied her bow and arrow to back him up.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and drew Bakusaiga. But he still held onto the feather. And despite the threat of his half brother and priestess, he looked down at Rin.

Sesshomaru: _Rin..._

Suddenly Mistress Hel appeared, yet was not seen.

Hel: "Why do you hesitate?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he heard Hel's voice. Though no other besides him heard it. Sesshomaru just looked at the black feather in his hand.

Hel: "Do not mock me by feigning ignorance of our covenant."

* * *

Then all went black...

Dark blessing shall the Destiny Plume

upon thy kindred bring.

The force that summons victory,

the vessel's blood to wring.

Each life shall stain the feather

dark and darker black.

Thus shall be forged the angel slayer,

Valkyrie to wrack.

One year hast thou

to consummate this deed.

Else Garm, Hel's hound,

on thy soul shall feed.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to stare long and hard at the dark feather that symbolized the evil covenant he had forged.

Sesshomaru: _I remember. An oath I swore to save Rin. To soak my hands in blood..._

Hel: "Then it is clear to you what must be done. You must invoke the Destiny Plume."

Sesshomaru eyes gained a questioning look. The demon lord stared at the feather, now pulsing with light...

Hel: "Only it can save the girl. Entrust yours and her's fate to the plume, lest Niflheim take the girl once more."

Sesshomaru remained silent, still dazing at the glowing plume.

Hel: "Say the words!"

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome, who were ready to battle him. The demon lord's eyes gained a light of sudden understanding. He held out the feather that now had a steady red glow...

Sesshomaru: "Oh, feather o'er the battlefield... Unto me thy power yield!"

Suddenly a red light surrounded Inuyasha as red feathers began to fall around him. Inuyasha nor Kagome seemed to notice. Only Sesshomaru could see it clearly.

Hel: "That half breed... You know what to do..."

Sesshomaru's hand quenched on the pulsing plume. His eyes narrowed with determination and he gained a sadistic smirk.

Sesshomaru: _Yes, I know what to do._

Sesshomaru readied Bakusaiga and rushed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised his sword to match, but obviously the evil plume did something to him. And it did something to Sesshomaru as well, for the demon lord was now glowing red...

Sesshomaru Bakusaiga clashed with Inuyasha's sword and repelled it. Sesshomaru then brutally slashed Inuyasha, inflicting multiple wounds. Inuyasha was done for. Still Sesshomaru kept slashing the half demon.

After Sesshomaru was done, Inuyasha fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and fear.

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and knelt by him. She held the half demon close to her as her tears streamed down her face.

Kagome: "Oh Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For being here with me all of this time. Please be strong for me."

"No! What are you saying you can't die!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward and looked down condescendingly at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: "That vile half breed is worth nothing. He deserves such a dishonorable death."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru.

Kagome: "No he doesn't!"

Inuyasha: "No Kagome! Don't anger him. He'll kill you!"

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, her tears still streaming.

Inuyasha: "Thanks for liking me as a half demon. I'll miss you, Kagome."

Kagome: "Don't leave me!"

"Sorry, Kagome..."

Then Inuyasha's body went still. Death had now claimed him.

Kagome just stared in disbelief. She then held him tight.

Kagome: "Nooooooooooo!"

Sesshomaru just watched on, with indifferent eyes. He felt nothing. It appeared any emotion he had left with Rin's life.

Suddenly the plume pulsed, but with a different light. Sesshomaru took it out and stared at it.

Sesshomaru: _What is happening? Could it be?_

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky to see a bright white light.

It was she.

The Valkyrie, Lenneth.

Lenneth hovered over Inuyasha and Kagome. She was not seen by either of them. The only one able to see her was obviously, Sesshomaru. The demon lord just watched what the Valkyrie. His expression was one of anger as he glared at her.

Lenneth lowered to the ground. She stared at Inuyasha and Kagome with some what tender eyes. She soon leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's dog ear...

* * *

In darkness...

Lenneth was in the dark void and Inuyasha stood before her. The Valkyrie stared at the half demon, impassively. Inuyasha looked around at the dark void, irritation was clearly on his face. He then turned to Lenneth with an angry glare.

Inuyasha: "You must be the Valkyrie! So my stupid half brother must have really killed me. What a way to die!"

Lenneth: "You have been chosen."

Inuyasha gained a disgusted face, though Lenneth remained the same, impassive.

Inuyasha: "You mean to be one of those stupid Einherjars!"

Lenneth: "Yes, you have been given the chance to live."

A scowl appeared on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha: "I don't want to become your servant, Valkyrie. I shall never be your slave!"

Lenneth just continued to watch Inuyasha, coolly.

Lenneth: "It is your choice."

Then Lenneth gave a pointed glare to Inuyasha.

Lenneth: "But if you deny my hand then you shall be sent straight to Niflheim, where Mistress Hel can torment you. Never relenting. It is unusual for a half demon, to be chosen. A full demon? Never. But you, who are half human, have the chance at another life. So, I suggest you accept my offer, instead of suffer eternally by Hel."

Inuyasha actually became solemn.

Inuyasha: "Alright. I accept."

Lenneth face returned to being impassive.

Lenneth: "Good. I would hate to condemn you to such a fate."

Inuyasha: "The death goddess says."

Lenneth remained quiet for long moment, but never showed what Inuyasha said affected her.

Lenneth: "That girl..."

Inuyasha's face changed to that of alarm.

Inuyasha: "You mean, Kagome! Is she alright!"

Lenneth: "Physically she appears to be. Though I would not say she is."

Inuyasha got irritated.

Inuyasha: "What's that suppose to mean!"

Lenneth: "The death of a love one, causes a wound, that grows deeper and deeper. A suffering unimaginable. And eventually they cease to live. You are leaving her behind. A wounded soul."

Inuyasha: "Keh."

Lenneth stared at Inuyasha for a moment.

Lenneth: "I am no goddess of love!"

Inuyasha: "You sound about as cold as that half brother of mine!"

Lenneth remained impassive as she watched Inuyasha's soul vanish.

Lenneth: "Love? Why does that seem so familiar?"

Then Lenneth vanished as well.

* * *

Lenneth straightened up and hovered in the air. She outstretched her hands and a white orb came from Inuyasha's body. The light went to Lenneth's hands, at which she stared at it. She soon drew it in her heart.

Lenneth then flew up into the sky, but gave Sesshomaru a glance. She just stared without recognition. Sesshomaru glared at her as she left.

Lenneth: _I have to keep an eye on that demon, Sesshomaru. There is something about him, though..._

Soon Lenneth was out of sight...

Sesshomaru tore his eyes from where Lenneth vanished. He looked back at Rin to see her still in the same state. The demon lord stared at the lifeless form of his dead lover with tenderness.

Sesshomaru, then went to Rin and picked her up bridal style. He was very gentle in doing so. He then flew up into the sky...

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Well, there's the conditions of the covenant. I shall give you a detailed explanation of the conditions in the next chapter. As well as explain Lenneth's Spiritual Concentration. Yes, at the beginning she was hearing Inuyasha die. Notice some lines are the same along with a random one. Lenneth heard Sess, Inu, Kag, and villagers. I didn't say who the voices belonged to because they don't do that in the game. And to keep suspense. I'll explain it all next chapter.:)

And thanks for the reviews! Love them!:D

Diro!


	7. Sweet, Gruesome Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile.

* * *

Chapter 7: Sweet, Gruesome Revenge

* * *

Lenneth was standing on cliff, looking over the turbulent sea below. She seemed to be in a far off place...

* * *

*Flashback*

Lenneth was standing on a similar hill overlooking Midgard below. Freya was floating by her, apparently she had followed the Valkyrie.

Lenneth: "This is... Midgard...?"

Freya: "Yes, the lower world of Midgard. Where souls wander about... Locked in cages of flesh. Does it remind you of anything?"

Lenneth: "Not particularly. I have never seen this world before."

"..I see. Then let us go."

Lenneth turned from Midgard, to Freya.

Lenneth: "Go where?"

Freya: "It is time for me to teach you about who you are and what your role is."

Then both Freya and Lenneth vanished. They both soon appeared hovering high in the sky.

Freya: "Do you hear something?"

Lenneth gained a questioning look.

Lenneth: "What do you mean?"

Freya: "You have a power that is yours alone. Close your eyes and open your heart. Concentrate and listen. You shall understand."

Lenneth closed her eyes and held up her hands. The world began to spin around her. A light emitted from her hands. Then she heard voices...

Deep Male Voice: "That vile half breed is worth nothing. He deserves such a dishonorable death."

Female Voice: "No he doesn't!"

Male Voice: "Don't anger him. He'll kill you!"

Voices: "Worthless half breed. You should die! We're all better off if you're dead!"

Male Voice: "Thanks for liking me as a half demon."

Female Voice: "Don't leave me! Nooooooooooo!"

The it ended...

Lenneth: "...Yes..."

Freya: "Do you hear it?"

Lenneth gained a confused look to her face, upon he new found power.

Lenneth: "What is this...?"

Freya: "That is your power. The power to hear the sorrow, anger, and hopes of humans near death. The power to hear the souls cry out. It is your task to take the souls of those chosen departed within yourself."

Lenneth gained a knowing look.

Lenneth: "I am to search amongst the souls of the departed for those worthy to become heroes?"

Freya: "Yes. That is why..."

Lenneth gained back her questioning look.

Lenneth: "That is why what?"

Freya: "Let us go. If we go even closer, you shall be able to synchronize your soul with theirs. The you will understand more."

Lenneth nodded respectfully.

Lenneth: "I understand."

Freya: "This is very important Lenneth. The demons are putting up a strong fight. That is why we are called for you. Something must be done about Sesshomaru, and now Hel stirs. Things are not looking good for us. We need you to turn the tide by taking strong human souls within yourself. Let us go."

The both Freya and Lenneth vanished.

Lenneth: _Human Souls? Take them into myself?_

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

Lenneth opened her eyes.

Lenneth: _My path is set before me. I shall do whatever it takes to make sure the demons fall._

Sesshomaru flashed in Lenneth's mind.

Lenneth: _Why can I not forget him?_

Freya appeared behind Lenneth, who didn't even look at her. Freya, herself, just looked out over the water before turning to Lenneth.

Freya: "Right now, the demons have the upper hand in our war. But with you we can turn things. Come Lenneth. Do your duty well."

Lenneth looked at Freya and gave a respectful nod.

Lenneth: "I shall do my best."

Freya looked up at the sky.

Freya: "One day I must face, Sesshomaru."

Lenneth quickly turned to Freya and stared at her.

Lenneth: "Sesshomaru?"

Freya looked hard at Lenneth before speaking.

Freya: "He is the heir to the leadership of all the demons of Midgard. He is more of a threat than his father, for he is without mercy. We have lost many by his hand. You have seen him."

Lenneth: "I have?"

"Yes. He is the one that killed your first Einherjar."

Lenneth turned to shock.

"That was him! Why was he there?"

Freya looked off.

Freya: "It appears he has fallen for a mortal. She was killed and he was in rage. Though it was a strange death. I shall look into this farther."

Lenneth looked down and Freya immediately turned her attention to the Valkyrie.

Freya: "Come. I can not stay with you long. And I still have things to show you."

Lenneth: "Yes, Freya."

Then Freya and Lenneth vanished.

* * *

Sesshomaru was inside a dark forest. Rin was resting against a tree, still lifeless. The demon lord was looking at the Destiny Plume with great interest.

Unknown: "Your heart is surely set when you made the vow. You killed your own half-brother so easily that the girl may live."

Sesshomaru looked up.

Sesshomaru: "Show yourself."

Unknown: "You are Master Sesshomaru, nay?"

In a flash of light a woman appeared. She had long purple hair with silver hair ornaments. She wore a purple and black dress with a white blouse underneath. She had a cold and emotionless expression.

Woman: "Greetings, Sire. I am Ailyth. I have been called forth from Niflheim to serve you."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

"You hold no remorse for slaying you own kin?"

"I never considered him my brother. He meant nothing to me."

Sesshomaru: _While she..._

Ailyth didn't change at all with what was said, but still looked pleased.

Ailyth: "Marvelous. You are truly magnificent. This shall be quite easy one such as you."

Sesshomaru looked at Ailyth.

Sesshomaru: "As long as Rin is protected."

Ailyth: "Of course."

Then Sesshomaru looked at Rin, still motionless.

Sesshomaru: "Her light has not returned. She shall, won't she."

Ailyth: "Yes. Shall we proceed hence?"

"Hence to where?"

"Where ever blood may be spilt. Less the year pass as a day. Blood must be sought for the feather. Lest that girl you hold so dear shall die."

"I see."

"Come Master Sesshomaru. At your side shall I stand until retribution is won."

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "There is something I must do."

Ailyth: "Of course. Rin's light shall return once you do. And do it in a most gruesome way, Master, lest she remains asleep ever more. This is the requirement to her awakening."

"I see..."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin's aunt and uncle's house. All appeared to be calm. Though Sesshomaru seemed to expect something.

Then men came out of the horse. They were all warriors and ready to fight. Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga in preparation to kill the lot.

Sesshomaru: _So, they think they are protected. Pathetic vermin._

Suddenly Ailyth appeared by Sesshomaru, though it seemed like the men didn't see her.

Ailyth: "I pray the battle find you well, Master Sesshomaru. Much sin have you to be wrought."

Sesshomaru looked over at Ailyth.

Sesshomaru: "..."

Ailyth: "Choosing blood lust over mercy, Sire. Spare not foes at death's brink. Let them instead taste the fury of your bitter wrath."

"Overkill then."

"Yes. Something you are more than capable of. That girl depends now on that cold aspect of you that others hate."

Sesshomaru looked at Bakusaiga.

Sesshomaru: "I see. No better time than to be the Killing Perfection."

Ailyth: "Indeed. Though there is another way, of course... Great sin shall you wreak should you invoke the Destiny Plume."

Sesshomaru looked up at Ailyth.

Sesshomaru: "So be it. I care not."

Ailyth smiled.

Ailyth: "Mistress Hel has great faith in you, Master. Exceed her expectations and the treasure of Niflheim shall be yours. You must have much sin wrought, for that. And sin is wrought by inflicting damage. So, more brutal your kill the better. And of course the Destiny Plume is best. Through sin that your desires of that girl shall be for filled..."

Sesshomaru looked down at the now slightly tinted feather.

Sesshomaru: "So, as long as I stain this feather black with sin, Rin's protection is assured."

Ailyth: "Thus here we stand, Master. May victory be yours. I shall do anything you require of me for your quest, Master Sesshomaru. Let us go hence and reap sin for the plume."

Sesshomaru put away the Destiny Plume and readied to kill the warriors. They charged at him. They were no match for the demon lord. Sesshomaru killed them easily in a brutal and gruesome way. Within seconds Sesshomaru stood among the warriors, all of them dead in a bloody heap on the ground.

Ailyth appeared by Sesshomaru, with an emotionless expression, but seeming quite pleased.

Ailyth: "Excellent, Sire. You did well. Mistress Hel is pleased by your efforts."

Sesshomaru just looked over at Ailyth without saying a single word.

Sesshomaru: "..."

Sesshomaru turned towards the house and strode in. He followed the scent of Rin's murderers to the office, where they hid. They stared at the demon lord, wide eyed and in fear. They were visibly shaking and were clinging to each other.

Uncle: "P-please, d-don't k-kill us. W-we, didn't k-know you w-would re-return."

Sesshomaru glared at the two murders of his love, really hard. The two began to shake even more.

Sesshomaru: "You never showed Rin mercy. Don't expect any from me. Your suffering shall be a 100 fold of what she experienced."

The aunt and uncle paled and looked about to faint.

Killed the murderers of Rin, Sesshomaru surely did. Never before had he killed in such a bloody, gruesome, and brutal way. They both were begging for death before the demon lord delivered it.

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Well, sorry about the long Lenneth and Freya scene, but it's very important. Without it, things wouldn't make sense in this story. And yes, it's Freya goal in life to defeat Sess. And get use to seeing Ailyth, she'll be hanging around Sess a lot.

Thanks for all of the reviews! I love them!:D

Diro!


	8. An Angel Awakes

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Valkyrie Profile.

* * *

Chapter 8: An Angel Awakes

* * *

Lenneth was high in the sky, amongst the clouds. She had entered spiritual concentration once again. Theses were the voices that came to her:

Female Voice: _Oh, Inuyasha..._

Female Voice: "Sesshomaru! How dare you! You kill him! You took him from me! I rather be dead!"

Deep Male Voice: "Your wish shall be granted."

Female Voice: "Aaaagh!"

* * *

Sesshomaru did not let Rin's aunt and uncle have a quick death. One would cringe at the mere mention of their death. He slashed them til they were bleeding heavily. He gauged their eyes out, cut off their ears, cut out their tongues. He slashed their arms and legs off. Then he finally slit their throats. They eventually bled to death.

?: "Well done, Master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked behind him to see Ailyth. She had appeared once again.

Ailyth: "A most gruesome death indeed, Master. Mistress Hel is quite pleased."

Sesshomaru placed a death glare on Ailyth.

Sesshomaru: "You were supposed to be watching Rin."

Ailyth: " Fear not, Master. I put a barrier around her. Nothing can touch her."

Sesshomaru did not answer. He just turned on his heel and started walking out. Ailyth just watched him leave, then vanished.

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly got to Rin. She was still where he her her in the forest. Sure enough, there was a barrier around her. It was made of strange symbols and gave an eerie light.

As soon as Sesshomaru approached the barrier, it vanished. The demon lord thought nothing of it, and knelt next to the still sleeping girl. He gently picked her up in his arms and looked at her sleeping face for long moments. Then he transformed into a ball of light and flew away.

* * *

As a ball of light, Sesshomaru entered his own castle, through one of it's highest windows. It was not the largest castle, but it was in a very secret place. It was very beautiful, yet dark. Only demons, who did not have the power of speech served there, and they would think nothing of a human girl in their midst.

Sesshomaru had entered an extravagant bedroom. He room was huge and beautifully decorated with fine Victorian furniture. The bed was big, but not too big, and looked extremely soft and comfortable.

Sesshomaru respectfully changed Rin into another night gown, for the one she wore was bloody. After that was done, he gently laid her in bed, under the covers. He got in himself and laid by her, taking her into his arms. It stayed like that for a long while.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Rin's voice cam out only as a whisper, but Sesshomaru heard it clearly. He immediately sat up and turned Rin's face to him. She opened her eyes and immediately smiled.

Sesshomaru was so relieved, it was very obvious, and that made Rim smile all the more. Sesshomaru wasted no time to claim his love's lips in a passionate, yet gentle kiss. When they finally broke, Rin looked up at her demon lover with sparkling eyes.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, I'm so glad to see you. I thought I would never again. I thought for sure I would die. It was so painful. I'm just so glad to be in your arms again."

Sesshomaru's heart broke at Rin's words and he held her even tighter.

Sesshomaru: "Nothing bad shall ever happen to you again."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru's vow, knowing he would do everything in his power to keep it. For one, he already was.

Rin then looked around the room, and realized it wasn't her own.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, where are we?"

Sesshomaru: "This is my castle and we are in my room."

Rin eyes widened and she stared at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Really?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, with soft eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Yes. Now, sleep. You need rest. I shall show you my castle later."

Rin smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru then made Rin lay down, but kept an arm around her.

Soon, Rin was in a deep sleep. She was still too warn out from what she had endured and her sickness to stay awake. Sesshomaru hovered over her, smoothing her cheek with his hand. He seemed content to watch her sleep so peacefully.

Sesshomaru suddenly looked at the window, to see Ailyth standing on the window sill. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

Ailyth: "I congratulate you on Rin's awakening, Master. But don't you hear the plume's cry? It is time for another to be sacrificed to it. You had better or Rin shall never get well."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, and reluctantly got out of bed. He went to the window where Ailyth was. He looked back at his sleeping beauty once more before Ailyth made both he and she vanish.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Ailyth appeared next a village, in the woods. There seemed to be a battle going on.

Ailyth: "Use the plume, Master. It shall show you your next target."

Sesshomaru held the tainted feather out in front of him.

Sesshomaru: "O' feather o'er the battlefield... Unto me thy power yield."

* * *

Somewhere Kagome was fighting off demons with her bows and arrows. She was in a desperate situation. There was no hope for her.

Kagome: _Oh! Inuyasha!_

A red light surrounded her and black feathers began flowing around her. She suddenly had the strength to slay all of the demons.

After it was all over, she just stared at the demons that she had slain.

Kagome: _Did I do that?_

Suddenly she felt a strong presence. She looked to see Sesshomaru with his sword drawn.

Kagome: "Sesshomaru!"

Kagome's fright turned to anger.

Kagome: "How dare you! You kill him! You took him from me! I rather be dead!"

Sesshomaru raised his sword.

Sesshomaru: "Your wish shall be granted."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. She could not ran or do anything more, her body suddenly feeling drained of all energy. All she could do was watch in fear as Sesshomaru charged her.

Sesshomaru charged at the young girl, and slice her up. Blood flying everywhere. From the force of the blows, she flew several feel away, before landing hard on the ground.

Sesshomaru merely looked behind him at the now dead girl. His eyes remained cold as he gazed upon her. From afar he could hear shouts of her name. He did not wish to get any more entangled in this, so he left.

A feather dropped down onto Kagome's body...

* * *

In darkness, Kagome's soul was floating. She looked around, and her eyes immediately landed on Lenneth. The battle maiden was still her stoic self.

Kagome: "You're the Valkyrie."

Lenneth: "Yes. And you have been chosen by me. You may now come with me if you so wish it."

"Is... Inuyasha..."

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared beside Lenneth.

Inuyasha: "Kagome!"

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran and hugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Sorry, for not protecting you, Kagome."

Kagome: "That's fine. I'm with you now."

Lenneth: "Does that mean you choose to come with me."

Kagome looked over at Lenneth with a smile.

Kagome: "Yes!"

Lenneth: "Very well then."

Then they all vanished.

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Thank you for the reviews!:D


End file.
